My Love For You My Brother Will Never End
by little nerd for life
Summary: Yurki blame herself for her husband death but now she has a chance to go back in time to save him but what if their go to far in time when yurki was still human what happen when she see her past husband? will she go to him when old herself is still human? what happen when kids are stuck in time to but something after then who kill her husband
1. Chapter 1

Third person:  
"lady Yuki you need to stop blaming yourself"Ruka said as she pleading for her princess to stop doing this to her  
"NOOOO"Yorkie snapped as she scream in pain of losing her beloved husband  
"Yuki snapped out of this now! you have a daughter and son!"Ruka yell as she getting mad now that her princess won't snap out of it  
"noo...she...look...so...much...like...him"Yuki said as tears were coming down her face making her fell to the ground almost hitting the floor before Zero had her in his arms holding her tight as he look over Ruka who frown looking at Yuki  
"she can't even see her kids all she does stay in this room and blame herself"Ruka said as she shed a tear  
"this is a shame to see her like this"Zero said as he carry her to her bed and softly laid her down and cover her up  
"i wish their was way to make her happy again..."Ruka said as she look over at Yuki sleeping body  
"me t-"Zero was soon cut off by Aido voices as he walk in the room holding a book in his arms"their is way to make her happy again"  
Zero and Ruka were shocked to here this since Aido never really get along with Yuki but their were time he did but he never show it  
Akatsuki soon walk in as his hand were in his pocket"Aido is right but it can cause thing to change tho"Akatsukie said as he look at Aido.

Aido Pov:  
"what does he mean it can change thing Aido"Ruka ask as she look at me in the eye with saddness in her eye, i slowly walk to Yurki and slide my finger down her cheek before looking at them with coldness stare"Zero"Aido said as Zero look up at Aido before speaking"i think i know what your talking about but if you are then yo must be insane then"Zero said to me in a harsh way, Ruka look at both of us before walking towards"what is he talking about Aido"Ruka said as she look at me with a frown i sight before opening the book and placing the book on the table and looking for that page before turning it around. She lean in as she read book carefully before her wider as she shock.  
"No if we go back to the past we might change thing who know what will happen if we will leave"Ruka said as she was stepping back shaking her head"no that it!"Ruka snap as she was closing the book and handle it back to me"Ruka don't you want Yurki"said Akatsuki as he pull her closer to him making watch i already knew what he was trying to do. Ruka soon couldn't help it but look over at Yurki before turning her back to look at us"fine but we most not get seem by are past self"Ruka said as she walk out the room dragging Akatsuki.

Zero Pov:  
leaving me and Aido alone again"well this gonna be fun"Aido said as he smirk at me making me slightly blush a little, i soon look over at Yurki before grabing my coat and gun and soon walk out trying my very hardest not run back to Aido. I couldn't let myself be with him alone again not after that one night i was about to leave the castle but was soon stop by no other than Toga he soon lift his head and look at me with his one eye"that so rube of you to leave him like that"Toga said as she smirk at me before started to walk"you know you should stop fighting it hurting both of you, you both may not show it but in your eye you can it"Toga said as he slap me on the back"yeah okay but what about you huh? you and headmaster are ignoring it to"i snapped back"your right but at least we are trying to make it work unlike you"he snapped back. I just ignore it and kept walking not saying anything.

? pov:  
"poor yukie don't worry your lovely husband won't be alone for long"the man laught as he look u at the moon and smirk

 **A/N-Hello people i hope you like this chapter and i have look everywhere to find story like this but their wasn't it just zero going back to time but i wanted yurki and her friends to go and i thought about this when i was listening to music so i hope you enjoy this on**


	2. Chapter 2

Third person  
*Dream*  
 _"come yurki"Kaname said softly as he held his hand out for her,Yurki soflty place her hand on his cold hand but it was so soflty warm for her she look up at him with sad eye as she was sacred losing him for ever"kaname...their...so...much...blood...here...kaname..i...something...bad..going...to...happen..."Yurki said as she grip on his hand tigher than before she almost fall to the ground"my beauitiful yurki nothing going to happen to you"kaname said as he place his cold hand on her cheek  
"it...not...me...i'm...worry...about...you...kaname..."yurki said as a tear slip down her cheek  
"yurki i'm going to be okay and so you are beacuse i love you and i won't let anything happen to you"Kaname said as he slowly lean in  
*dream end*_

Yuri eye open wide as she let out a loud scream as tears fall down her cheek, Ruka rush into the room to find yurki crying her eye out. Ruka just stand their as she watch her princess cry that when she slowly close the door and slowly walk away as she know what has to be done to make her princess stop crying.

"Aido!"Ruka call out his name as she throught the halls as she try to get away from yurki room as she still could hear her scream and her crying, finally she found Aido but this time he wasn't alone he was with Zero this time Aido and Zero were pretty close to each other but soon pull away as their see Ruka,

Ruka clear her throat before speaking"is this a bad time"Ruka ask as she see Zero shaking him head and Aido look hurt about that"no i was just going now"Zero said as he grab his stuff and walk out of the room, Ruka could notice something was wrong but didn't ask instead she ask him something else.

"Aido about going back in time nothing will bad happen right"Ruka ask him in staight voice  
He look over at her noded at he didn't speak at all, he look so hurt that Ruka can see it in his eye but she didn't say anything and walk away leaving Aido alone in the room.

 _*early in afternoon*_  
Zero was in his room as his hand run through his soft smooth hair, he bite his bottom lip as he try to get Aido out of his head but he couldn't stop thinking about Aido. He picture him with his shirt showing his bare chest as Zero wanted him so bad, he couldn't take it no more so he went to go see Aido.

Aido was packing some thing as Zero watch him from the door fame, Aido soon stop and look behind him"your here for once"he said coldy to Zero, Zero was hurt by that he felt like a knife stab him but he didn't say anything instead he drop his coat and walk towards Aido and grab his arms forceful turn him around making him look at him in the eye.

Their lips were pretty close Aido felt his cheek get red as Zero crash his lips against his, their lips move together as their were ment for each the other.

They soon pull away from each other as their faces were both red from the kiss, Zero was going to kiss him again when he heard Ruka he soon left the room leaving them alone together. Zero felt so stupid that he did that.

 _*meanwhile*  
R_uka was walking back to Yurki room as she didn't hear no crying instead she didn't see her when she look out the window she found her outside in the garden, Ruka rush out of the castle and call her name out and stop as Yurki turn around looking at the red roses before open her mouth to speak"when are we leaving"Yurki said as her long brown hair flow into the wind.

Ruka who look at Yurki with such saddness answer"soon my lady soon"She before Yurki walk away as the plante die but only one stay alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Yurki was making sure everything was okay before she put her coat on, today was today they going to back in time to save Kanama. Yurki was super excited but sacred at the same time because she knew if she see him she probably couldn't hold herself back and also afraid that it wouldn't work and never get to see him again before she met with the other. She walk around the garded and and walk into a place were it was filled with roses it was all around a gave stone, she lift her long dress up and sat down on the ground and gently place her fingers on the stone and run her finger down his name"Kanama.."she spoke softly everything around her stop her hand turn into fist as she heard that one voice she hated"poor Yurki it"the voice said as the tone was filled with fake sadness, her fist swung towards that voice but there was nothing there Yurki hated this and scream so loud to him"come out you basted!"she scream at him as the rocks on the ground started to shake. Her power was getting little out of handle as the gave stone had little crack in it and the flower started to die around her, she then heard that voice again"you can't hide from sweetie I will always find you princess~"he tease her in the most disgusting voice ever. She couldn't take hearing his voice no more, her hand go up as she cover her ears and started to scream as she was been hurting for so long"I WILL KILL YOU KIRA!"she yelled out to him as her dark side was coming out her bright red eye were glowing. Her hair was covering her right eye, all suddenly everything went quiet she felt little relax to know he was gone now, Zero came up behind her and tap her shoulder making her turn around to see Zero.

"what is it"she simply asked him as her eye were just bright red her eye used to have love in it and life now it all gone and wash away but Zero knew she was happy with him, she did show love and happiness in different way but everyone could see that they were both happy together now she just broke soul who trying to her fin her other half.

"everyone is ready are you ready"he ask her and she nodded at him before going to her room to get her stuff, leaving zero at kaname grave. He look down at his grave and saw crack on his grave which got him little worried about her going back in time, he shook the feeling off and went to the guest room where he been staying for few day. He already his thing pack and was ready to go and he made sure he had his gun and he really had nothing pack maybe couple of money and weapon that it.

"lady yurk you ready"ruka asked her as she had her coat on cover her face and she was soon pull back by her lover who kiss her on the cheek, Yurki look at them and gave soft smile before walking past them and went to Aido room where she found a portal along with Zero and Aido who both had there coat on, Soon after Ruka came in with Akatsuki who had coat on him to,

They all hide their scent before walking through the portal Yurki was the last one to go through it, she look back before whispering something and walked into the portal. The portal will closed when but as it soon open, two little kids came running into Aido run as they were laughing but stop when they saw werid thing.

"brother what that"she ask her older brother as she point to the weird thing, her older brother chuckle at her"it portal silly now let go before something bad happen I don't want you to touch or even go ne-"he stop talking when he saw his sister run in it"hey come back!"yell at her as he goes into the portal knowing what he did was bad idea but he near he had to go after his little sister. The portal closed as the book was on Aido bed that had the spell to go back in time, but the portal open up again and black shadow went through before closing

****  
A Portal open as Yurki and other had fall on the ground but Yurki was the only one who landed on their feet, she look around to tree but something caught her eye when she look up she saw a building that look really familiar to her. She just couldn't figure it out but soon turn around when she could feel Aido nervous which was never really good,that when Ruka went to him"what wrong"she ask as she had little hint of worried in her face.

Aido was sacred on the hand as he felt Yurki eye on him as she was seeing his soul,"well I kinda forgot the book"he said as he twirl his finger around. Zero let out growl as he gave the Aido the stupid look Ruka look at them both and look at Aido and grab his shirt"please tell it not hat I think it is"she ask as she pissed off now.

Aido wanted to speak but couldn't so instead Akatsuki spoke for him"yes the book has the spell to get us back home"he said as he lean against a tree, Ruka was pissed off now but soon face Yurki as she was looking at something or someone.

"what is it lady Yurki"she ask as she started to hear screaming but girl scream

"follow me"Yurki said as she follow the girl scream but stood hidden in the tree

"come on stay back you know the rules lady! Zero want me!"girl with brown hair and eye was yelling at the other girl and guy who had white hair

Yurki froze in place as she saw her old self when she was human the gate suddenly open and there he was her beloved husband, everyone came up to her but stop when they all see there old self. The only problem is that they went away to far in time where Yurki was still human and when they were still at the academy.

"this is bad"they all said

***

? Pov:

"brother where are we"i said but didn't get no reply back that when I started to get worried and look around for my brother" Big brother!"i shouted out for him getting sacred now as I never really been apart from my brother. That when I started to hear foot step and that when I ran away from those feet step and hide in closet where I heard talking from people and foot step, curl up in ball as cover my ears when I started to hear yelling. I didn't wanted to get caught I was sacred I just wanted my brother and mommy.


End file.
